halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M90 Chameleon Reconnaissance Vehicle
The is a UNSC armoured vehicle. The Chameleon is a multi-purpose, all-environments reconnaissance vehicle. It is designed to be capable of gathering intelligence and deploying troops capable of providing close in support and intelligence augmentation. The vehicle is built up from a titanium alloy chassis with bolted on mixed titanium/composite/AEGIS ceramic plating, giving it enough strength to withstand up to 70mm high velocity guns, though it's armour is compromised near instantly. It is powered by a powerful V8 hydrogen powerpack which burns the hydrogen fuel at a very high temperature with a synthetic carbon/silicon catalyst to achieve even better fuel consumption, allowing it to reach speeds of 107KPH. The engine powers all eight wheels. These powerpacks also power the on-board communications, sensors the gun and other electronic systems. The wheels each have independent adaptive suspension using adaptive Magneto-rheological dampers to ensure comfort, stability, control and agility and use nanotube skeleton run-flat tires, providing all the benefits of normal tires, with none of the drawbacks while being nigh-indestructible. on top of that, each wheel has titanium composite rims and fully articulate and individual suspension, with the front four being supported by titanium alluminide/AEGIS composite tire shields, protecting them from further harm. Each wheel can, individually, have its pressure modified to adjust its cross country ability. It features a V shaped sealed hull, with a high concentration of non-newtonian material with heavily sloped armour and ability to become amphibious, to a limited extent, allowing it to cross rivers and lakes to combat the enemy. It's raised engine exhausts also feature thermal shrouds to disguise the vehicle during operations. The vehicle contains a weight transference system linked to gyroscopes to achieve a perfect balance even over rough terrain, transferring inbuilt weights and fuel to keep the vehicle balanced and stable. The computer controlled power distribution system can distribute the power to each wheel accurately enough to maintain enough traction to keep it mobile and all wheels operate by a triple redundant drive-by-light control system. Like all hydrogen powered vehicles in the UNSC, it features a inbuilt AMG H/G Actuator. It is capable of converting up to 12 liters of water (from any source) into hydrogen quickly and efficiently, compacting any non-convertible detritus within the water on board and allowing a range of 200 kilometres from just overnight condensation catchments. This allows it to operate almost indefinitely in the field, where a supply of water is plentiful. The vehicle has a hydraulic ram door to the back and doors on each side, all three being equipped with emergency explosive bolts to remove them in case of severe damage or emergencies. On the roof it has a pair of opening doors and two hatches for the commander and gunner. The armour is covered in radiation protective liquid glass resins, infra-red suppressive paint and LIDAR/RADAR absorbent paint. The Driver is sat in the up armoured 'combat tub' which is the forward chamber, with heavily upgraded armour and has single crystal quartz glass windows, with self regenerative features and self polarising protective features (from blinding LASERs and bright flashes) and gold tinting to protect from electromagnetic interference, which can resist even heavy fire, from 70mm cannons, at least for brief periods. The Driver can lift up the forward screen to allow easy access, escape or just raise it slightly for unhindered observance. Sat to the left in the main hull in the 'operations' seat is the Commander, who has access to the defensive turret and the electronic warfare and defensive systems, allowing him to provide short range support for disembarking soldiers. The only defensive weapon of the vehicle is the PALADIN Weapon Station operated by the commander. The defensive gun is capable of being augmented for different situations. For gathering intelligence, the Chameleon is fitted three systems. The primary one is a turreted sensor array, with long range optical and infra-red cameras and a powerful magnetic array, allowing it to gather intel in a variety of spectrums. The second system consists of a collapsing mast that can intercept and direct radio communication. The last system is a combined meteorological and Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear sensor, for analysing potential threats or the after effects of CBRN weapons. This sensor can be used to navigate, or ascertain the nature and direction of threats. On board is a 100 gigabyte intel computer for storing, sorting and sharing intelligence gathered, as well as sharing information gathered by reconnaissance forces. For stealth, the Chameleon is fitted with a active camouflage generator, using a self projected plasma field to absorb electromagnetic radiation, such as visible light, or infra-red radiation, allowing it to remain invisible to the majority of sensors, or adapt to different spectrums. The field can be activated for three hour bursts, allowing it to get close to enemy lines and disembark it's troops or quietly observe the enemy. The vehicle has enhanced emissions control for its sensors and infra-red signature and engine mufflers to reduce the noise it produces during movement. The M90 Chameleon RV is used in small numbers by Marine Reconnaissance forces for close range reconnaissance. It is used bhy the army in reconnaissance companies in light mechanized companies of the UNSCA, with supporting mortar fire. In both cases, the passengers consist of five reconnaissance men and an optional specialist, usually a linguist. It is also used by ONI field specialists for transport and investigation, usually with heavy modifications.